hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Cathrine Hove
Før serien Cathrine er datter av Tom Ivar Hove og Greta Dahr Hove og vokste opp på NøtterøyI episode 24, sesong 26, snakket Cecilie med Cathrine om «barndomshjemmet på Nøtterøy.» Vi kan dermed anta at de vokste opp der.. Hun har tatt en lang utdanning, trolig i økonomi, og fullfører med glimrende karakterer bare et par uker før sin yngre søster, Cecilie. I serien Ikke lenge etter utdannelsen kommer hun for å besøke sin far som jobber som utviklingssjef på Hotel Cæsar. Under besøket oppdager hun at den daværende hotellsjefen Nadia Selam Tefari sliter med tillit i ledelsen og setter seg fort som mål å skaffe seg stillingen hennes. Dette viser seg å ikke være lett, ettersom hennes far stiller seg negativ til hennes ønske, og mener hun er for uerfaren for en så stor jobb. Han lar henne være trainee i begynnelsen, men lover henne en bedre stilling når hun har noen år i ryggen. Cathrine er i midlertidig ikke en kvinne som liker å vente, og hun legger seg sin egen plan for hvordan han skal få Nadia sparket. Først skaffer hun seg hennes tillit ved å hjelpe henne med innsparingsprosjektet hun jobber med. Hun forteller Nadia at hennes far bare godtar at hun sparer inn tre millioner, ikke en krone mindre, selv om dette ikke er tilfellet. Han synes det går helt bra med noen tusen for lite. Nadia klarer ikke å nå målet helt, og i den tro av at hun må spare hele summen for å få beholde jobben går hun med på Cathrines forslag på å endre litt på noen tall. Deretter viser hun det til faren, som umiddelbart gir henne sparken. Nå er stillingen ledig, men jobber er ennå ikke gjort. Tom Ivar går med på å gi henne stillingen, men bare hvis resten av styret, særlig konsernsjefen Jens August, godtar det. Samme kvelden har hun ordnet middag med han, og er klar for å forføre han. Under middagen dukker Jens Augusts tidligere kjæreste Liv Liland opp. Cathrine merker fort at Liv ennå har følelser for Jens August, men før han rekker å se at hun i det hele tatt er kommet får hun Liv sjalu og lar hennes storme inn i heisen uten å snakke med Jens August først. Hennes økende forhold til Jens August hjelper i midlertidig ikke da Hove fremmer forslaget om henne som hotellsjef for styret. Både han og resten av styret setter seg kraftig i mot forslaget, og ser det som helt uaktuelt. Hove gir seg derimot ikke, og mener at han har rett til å ansette hvem han vil som hotellsjef på grunn av fusjonsavtalen, hvor han i sin tid hadde rett til å ansette Nadia. Dette har han faktisk rett til, og som sagt så gjort. Men dagen før Cathrine skal starte i jobber kommer det en strek i regningen. Da Storm Anker-Hansen, et av styremedlemmene, tilbyr sin stemme til hennes far i fremtidige styresaker, blir han nødt til å omgjøre avgjørelsen. Det har seg nemlig slik at Tom Ivar trenger flertall i styret for å få frem bytting av hotellet mot sjømannsskolen. Dette fører til at i omtrent to måneder fremover skal Storm og henne selv dele stillingen for å se hvem som klarer seg best. Dette går bra for Cathrine, og hun ender opp med å få stilling, mens Storm har blitt utviklingssjef for Grefsen Plaza. Gleden er i midlertidig kort da hun finner ut at hotellet skal rives for å få realisert Det Gylne Triangel. Hun konfronterer faren med det, men han lover at han har planer for henne i fremtiden, allikevel er hun bitter, og hun ender i en heftig krangel med faren. Han lover at hvis hun fornærmer han én gang til vil han gjøre henne arveløs. Ved hjelp av en av sine kontakter finner hun ut at faren ikke har endret testamentet sitt, i alle fall ikke ennå, og hun og Tom Ivar blir venner igjen. Faren tror de har blitt ordentlige venner igjen, men Cathrine vet at faren har kreft, og kanskje snart skal dø, så hun holder seg på godfot med han for å sikre arven, mens Hove ikke vet at andre enn han vet om kreften. Hove forteller senere døtrene om kreften. Cathrine vet jo i all hemmelighet dette fra før. Han blir kvitt kreften, men trenger en benmargstransplantasjon. Cathrine og Cecilie tar tester på sykehuset, og får beskjed noen dager senere. Cathrine kan transplantere, men sier ikke til faren at hun kan. Senere får Hove vite dette og blir forbannet. De krangler, og går til trappen i lobbyen. Til slutt faller Hove ned trappen. Han blir funnet neste dag av Jens August. Han blir fraktet til sykehuset og har havnet i koma. Cathrine sier ved sykesengen at hun håper han dør. Neste dag kommer Turid Vant og etterforsker saken. Hun spør mange på hotellet om de så hva som skjedde. Da Vant endelig kommer til Cathrine for en prat sier hun at Hove kranglet med Jens August før han falt. Cathrine får en telefon fra sykehuset senere og får beskjed om at faren er død. På sykehuset får de beskjed om at han ble flydd til Firenze, og døde der. Hun finner brillene hans på rommet og gir dem senere til Cecilie som rørt av øyeblikket gir Cathrine kontroll over hennes aksjer. Som største aksjonær og kontroll over to styreplasser blir hun viktig når Juni Anker-Hansen og hennes bror, Jens August, kjemper om konsernsjefsstillingen. Juni mener at Jens August ikke er egnet som konsernsjef etter alt stresset han har vært igjennom i forbindelse med avisoppslagene, og når han ikke tar permisjon på egenhånd ligger det an til generalforsamling. Cathrine holder først med Juni i håp om å få økonomisjefsstillingen som blir etterlatt hvis Juni tar over konsernsjefsstolen, men da hun finner ut at dette er uaktuelt går hun heller til Jens August. Etter gjentatte tabber ser det dårlig ut for Jens August, og Cathrine skifter enda en gang siden, og ber Juni om å gi henne stillingen. Juni er svært redd for å tape, og innser at hun ikke har noe valg, Cathrine får det som hun vil, og blir økonomisjef, mens Jens August blir fratatt sin stilling. Som økonomisjef føler hun det vanskelig å få gjennom sine ideer og forslag, og når det nye styret skal settes opp velger hun å tilby sin ekstra styreplass til Junis gamle erkefiende, Guri Høyer. På denne måten har hun en alliert i styret, og er ikke så alene lenger. Hun hjelper til å sørge for at Anker-Hansen konsernet blir den største hotellkjeden i Nord-Europa. Når konsernet kjøper opp 30 nye hoteller fra Jenka-gruppen er målet nådd, men det er ikke mye penger igjen i kassa. Etter feiring over seieren annonserer hun og Guri at hun fisjonerer ut. Siden det ikke er penger igjen til å betale for aksjene i kontanter er hun nødt til å få verdiene i hoteller. Hun prøver å få sin søsters 17% så vel, men Cecilie ønsker ikke å fisjonere ut. Cathrine kommer til avtale med den øvrige ledelsen om at hun skal få gunstig plasserte hoteller, blant annet på Brown Islands, mot at hun ikke får noe i Norge. Så fort avtalen er i boks stifter hun sin egen hotellkjede - Black Diamond. Sammen med Guri og hennes kontakter i kommunen får kjeden en god start. Ved å utpresse byutviklingsleder Vigdis Vollavik ved å ligge med mannen hennes og ta bilder av det hele sikrer hun seg Sjømannsskolen og bygger der Black Diamond Oslo. På åpningsdagen annonserer hun også sin nye konsernsjef for Black Diamond, Jens August. Han sa seg villig til å ta jobben hvis han blant annet fikk Brown Islands. Med Jens August på laget blir Guri mer og mer overflødig, og til slutt gir Cathrine henne simpelthen sparken. Guri blir ikke særlig fornøyd og truer med å bruke sin posisjon i kommunen til å gjøre det svært vanskelig for Cathrine og kjeden hennes, men Cathrine forteller at gjør hun det vil hun offentliggjøre bilder av Guris hittil ukjente narkomane sønn Håkon. Sammen med Jens August går det enda bedre, og de klarer blant annet å sabbotere Pavens besøk på Hotel Cæsar slik at han kommer til hennes hotell istedenfor. Hun blir kontaktet av utenriksminister Geir Storhaug som er ute etter aktører for byggingen av hotelldel av et nytt fredssenter som skal settes opp ved navn Pax. Hun kaster seg inn i prosjektet vel vitende om at Anker-Hansen konsernet også kommer til å stille som aktører. Hun snapper opp Glittertind arkitektfirma fra Anker-Hansen, men mister fredskjemper Uma That som investor til dem. Som investor blir heller Elliot Hiltun med, en mann med mye kapital men et heller snuskete rykte. Hiltun driver opp en bilde av et av Pax-styrets medlemmer, Milos Stavros, et bilde som kan ødelegge hele karrieren hans, og på den måten kan de presse han til å stemme for deres forslag. Jens August på sin side har innsett at han hører hjemme hos familien, og bruker tillitten sin hos Cathrine til å stjele bildet, før han sier opp hos Cathrine og vender tilbake til Anker-Hansen konsernet. Uten pressmiddelet får de Pax, og Cathrine innser at hun har tapt. Hiltun på sin side er innstilt på å kjempe. Anker-Hansens plan for å bygge Pax involverer først og fremst en monorail som skal frakte folk raskt og enkel fra Gardermoen flyplass til Hurdalssjøen og Pax-hotellet. Etter et par feilslåtte forsøk på å sabbotere byggingen greier Cathrine å kjøpe opp aksjemajoriteten til selskapet som skal bygge monorailen, MonoNor. Cathrine og Hiltun iscenesetter en krangel seg imellom, og ovenfor Anker-Hansen konsernet later Hiltun som hans samarbeid er over med Cathrine, og at han akter å selge MonoNor til dem. Den konkurrerende kjeden godtar tilbudet og kjøper opp selskapet, men det de ikke vet er at Cathrine har ordnet det slik at titaniumleverandøren til MonoNor er et selskap som benytter seg av barnearbeid. Hun tipser pressen, og fult oppstyr oppstår. Regjerningen, i frykt for å virke uprofesjonelle, bestemmer seg for å gi Pax til Black Diamond istedenfor. I tiden etter Pax-seieren snakker Cathrine flere ganger med søsteren, som forteller om sitt vanskelige forhold med Storm Anker-Hansen. Cecilie nevner hvordan Cathrine aldri har hatt et seriøst forhold, og dette fører til at Cathrine begynner med nettdating. Etter en mislykket kveld ender hun i midlertidig full opp på kontoret sitt sammen med resepsjonisten Pelle Krogstad. Etter dette blir de to elskere, men mens Cathrine kun er ute etter det seksuelle, vil Pelle ha noe mer ut av et forhold. Det ender med at Pelle sier opp jobben i frykt for Cathrine. Etter å ha mistet Paven, Pax, og også ha blitt saksøkt av de øvrige investorene i MonoNor for å ha ødelagt firmaets renommé, sliter Anker-Hansen konsernet økonomisk. Cathrine griper sjansen, og når de selger 40 % av konsernet til Horst Jenka, har hun allerede inngått en avtale med mannen, og sørger for at han kjøper aksjene i hennes navn. Hun går inn i konsernet igjen og sikrer seg en styreplass, men avstår fra å gå inn i selve ledelsen. For ikke å fremstå uprofesjonelle utgir de øvrige medlemmene av konsernet seg for å være positive til den nye aksjonæren ovenfor pressen, men på innsiden er stemningen annerledes. Hun klarte å påvirke Storm til å selge henne aksjene hans, fordi han ville hevne seg på Juni og Jens August. Siden de har fryst han litt ut av familien etter at han tok på seg skylden for innside handelen med president Brown. Da han kom på at dette også ville gå utover Astrid, som alltid har støttet han, fikk Cecilie Cathrine til å avlyse salget med Storm for isteden å få kjøpe aksjene til Cecilie. Nå eier hun 53 prosent av konsernet, og kan offisielt ta eierskapen under neste ukes generalforsamling. De øvrige medlemmene av konsernet jobber nå på spreng for å hindre Cathrine i ta kontrollen. Cathrine skjønner selv at hun har problemer når det viser seg at Hiltuns berømte diamantgruve er tom, og at hun slettes ikke har kapital til å betale lånene hun har tatt opp for å kunne kjøpe halve konsernet. Hiltun blir nødt til å forfalske en gruverapport, godt hjulpet av geofysikeren Annabelle Dubois. Den forfalskede rapporten viser at gruven ikke er tom, og dermed er et lukrativt kjøp. Annabelle Dubois røper dessverre det hele for Anker-Hansen, og Hiltun blir anmeldt og arrestert for svindel. Cathrine kan ikke betale lånene, og mister ikke bare aksjene i konsernet, men også hele Black Diamond. 270px|thumb|Cathrine gifter seg med Hans-Herman på hans dødsleie. Etter dette er Cathrine langt nede. Mesteparten av aksjene hennes har Hans-Herman Rosenkrantz overtatt, og denne mannen sikter Cathrine seg inn på. De to blir sammen, mye til forargelse for Anker-Hansen-familien. De lever lykkelige sammen, og Hans-Herman gir henne til og med tilbake Black Diamond. Hun oppdager i midlertid at han har dødelig kreft. Hun velger å utnytte situasjonen, og frir til Hans-Herman, som ennå er uvitende om at hun vet om sykdommen. Han takker ja, men finner kort tid senere ut at Cathrine visste om sykdommen hans hele tiden. Han gjør det slutt med henne, men bruker ikke lang tid på å skvære opp mellom dem. Han mener han ikke har tid til å være bitter, den siste tiden av sitt liv. Cathrine besøker Hans-Herman på dødsleiet, hvor hun får sagt unnskyld og forklart seg. Hans-Herman ender opp med å fri, og de gifter seg på soverommet hans. Etter bare noen få timer blir Cathrine enke. Referanser Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Aktuelle karakterer